Cookies
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Spencer and Hanna are baking cookies for the holidays, and Hanna is quickly bored. Can she distract Spencer?


**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

**Prompted on Tumblr.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Cookies_

Hanna felt herself being shaken out of sleep. In her sleepy haze, she decided she was going to kill whoever it was that dared wake her up.

"Hanna, come on, you _promised_!"

Groaning, Hanna opened her eyes and met the irritated ones that belonged to her girlfriend of two year, Spencer Hastings.

"What time is it?" Hanna decided against asking Spencer if she'd lost her mind.

Smiling, Spencer sat back, "Nine!"

Blinking, Hanna took a deep calming breath before asking, "In the morning?"

"Yeah!" Spencer jumped off the bed, "Our parents are coming over tonight, and you promised you'd help me make my famous legendary chocolate chip cookies!"

Hanna was having trouble processing her thoughts for two reasons; she never woke up before eleven, and the second, most important reason being that Spencer was wearing extremely short shorts. "Wait… Why are they coming over?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Because _Christmas_." Spencer answered as if Hanna should already know, "And we decided that this year, we're doing it here… Do you seriously not remember any of this?"

Huffing, Hanna slowly started to lift herself up, "No, I do not, nor do I want to, Spence! Who the hell wakes up at nine in the morning?" she groaned and got up, "Also, when did I promise to help you bake cookies?"

Leaving their bedroom, Spencer yelled back, "Last week. Now hurry up!"

"Crap…"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Hanna joined Spencer in their kitchen and leaned against the counter next to where her girlfriend was taking setting out all the ingredients.

Staring at Spencer's ass, Hanna thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So, what am I supposed to do here?" Hanna asked.

Smiling, Spencer nodded over to the fridge, "I have everything ready, but can you get eggs, baking powder, and vanilla extract, please?"

Shaking her head at the excitement rolling off of Spencer, Hanna got all the requested items and set them down next to the rest on the counter. "Okay, next?"

"Could you cream the butter and sugars together in that bowl over there?"

Sighing, Hanna agreed, "Sure…"

They worked in silence for a few minutes, but Hanna was beginning to feel bored, and Spencer didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

Leaning back against the island, Hanna looked Spencer over; she really was too excited for this shindig… looking closer, Hanna noted that the brunette was actually really nervous, not excited, to have all their parents over – not to mention everyone else who would be here for Christmas. Making up her mind, Hanna walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning her chin on Spencer's shoulder.

"So."

Spencer stopped mixing whatever it was that she was mixing, and chuckled, "Bored already?" she shook her head and went back to her work.

"A little." Hanna kissed Spencer's neck, "You know this takes like twenty minutes of prep, and an hour of baking before it's ready, right?" she kissed her again and smirked at the shiver running though her girlfriend's body.

"I know, Han, but it has to be perfect." Spencer mumbled and went back to mixing a little faster than usual.

Smirking, Hanna tightened her hold on Spencer's waist, "'Not really."

Slowly, Hanna took the whisk from Spencer's hand and set it down in the bowl, then turned her girlfriend around to face her. She smiled inwardly at the apprehensive look on Spencer's face. "You know, Spence, you worry too much." She clucked her tongue and leaned close until their lips were a breath away. "It's okay if you're not working all the time, you'll still be perfect…" she licked her lips and smirked when Spencer's breath visibly caught. "And you need to relax a little…" she finally closed the distance between them.

Hanna wanted to laugh at how easy it was to distract Spencer. But she was also really, really shocked at how amazing it still felt to kiss Spencer, two years later.

The blonde's hands moved up from Spencer's waist to under her shirt, where she reveled at how hot her girlfriend was – temperature wise, and appearance wise – but before Hanna could move her hands any higher, Spencer pulled back and glared at her.

"Really, Han?" Spencer asked, breathing heavily.

Biting back a smirk, Hanna moved her thumbs in circles over the brunette's skin, "What?"

"_Hanna_!" Spencer whined, "We need to finish this before they get here!"

Breathing a laugh, Hanna moved her hands up over Spencer's ribcage, "Sweetie, we can finish this before they get here if we start an hour before they're actually here. And do you wanna know why?" leaning up to brush a kiss to Spencer's pouty lips, Hanna breathed her answer over her lips, "This recipe literally takes an hour to finish, honey, we don't have to finish it at ten in the morning."

Looking dazed, Spencer seemed to be considering the blonde's words before she shook her head, and wrapped her hands around Hanna's wrists to pull them out of her shirt, "No, we're doing this right now, and then we're finishing the rest of the cooking."

"Spencer!" Hanna exclaimed, amused, "Are you serious?" chuckling at the raised eyebrow her girlfriend gave in response, "What else are we cooking? You know they'll be here really late, right? They're not gonna be eating anything, babe…"

Shrugging, Spencer turned around and went back to mixing, "I don't care, Han, we'll finish everything that can be reheated tomorrow."

"Oh my god…" Hanna shook her head.

Staying silent, Hanna thought over her girlfriend's behavior, before she grabbed Spencer's forearm and turned her around. "Okay." She smiled softly, hands on Spencer's shoulders, "We'll do everything you want, baby, but you know your parents won't hate you if your cookies aren't ready in time, right?" she noted the pout on Spencer's lips, and the dark circles under her eyes, "Baby! I will call everyone _right now_ and tell them not to come if this is how you're gonna be!"

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, confused.

Rolling her eyes, Hanna kissed the frown on Spencer's lips just because she really couldn't resist it, "You haven't slept at all last night, have you?" raising a brow in response to the shrug her girlfriend gave, Hanna sighed, "If all this is giving you is a headache and anxiety, then it's not worth it! Emily and Paige will easily play hosts for this Christmas! What do you say?"

Biting her lip and thinking for a few seconds, Spencer turned around, set the whisk inside the bowl, then took Hanna's hand and started leading her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Spencer?"

The girl in question turned to meet the blonde's gaze, before she smirked and slowly moved closer until Hanna's back hit the wall. "I think that you're really hot when you're being all protective…"

Catching up, Hanna's eyes widened, "Oh! Okay…"

Neither girl said any more when their lips met.

* * *

**A/N:** Written in literally 30 minutes so I hope you weren't expecting this masterpiece :P

All mistakes are mine!

Review and stuff.

Cheers.


End file.
